ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia./ Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:54, November 27, 2015 (UTC ~~It was a beautiful day on the island of sodor. Caitlin the streamliner engine came for a visit to the island. As she takes passengers back and forth from the Mainland. As Caitlin was puffing along the line when she heard another whistle from another engine. Caitlin saw an engine with bars over his face.~~ ~~Caitlin: Hi there, My name is Caitlin, what's your name?"~~ ~~"Name's Vinnie. I'm a North American engine. Pleased to meet you, Caitlin. Did you know that I once competed in the GRS?"~~ ~~Caitlin: "Oh yeah, Thomas told me all about it. And that's when you accidently crash into the pylon."~~ ~~"Yeah. If the points hadn't been switched, that never would've happened."~~ ~~Caitlin: "I see."~~ ~~"But the little boxcab engine I bullied long ago just keeps glaring at me like he's expecting me to bully him again. Even after I reformed, he still does it."~~ ~~Caitlin: "It appears he must have a grudge on you. It means that he had a bad memory of you since the railway show. Have you ever try talking to him?"~~ ~~"Yes. I did try once. But he just glared and told me to mind my business."~~ ~~Caitlin: "That must've been hard for you to talk to an engine. But there something that I have in mind. Have you ever talk to Wicki?"~~ ~~"Yeah. She's a very kind engine. Oh. I have to go. But can you tell me the boxcab's name?"~~ ~~Caitlin: "His name is Philip!"~~ ~~Philip, meanwhile, was shunting trucks at Knapford yard. When he saw Vinnie, he glared.~~ ~~Vinnie sighed. He knew this is going to be harder than he thought.~~ ~~"What's wrong Vinnie?" said a voice.~~ ~~Vinnie turned and saw it was Wicki.~~ ~~"Wicki: "Come on, you can tell me, what's the problem?"~~ ~~*sigh* "Philip's still got a grudge on me."~~ ~~Wicki: "I can see that. I think he needs some alone time from you. In the mean time do you want to race with me?"~~ ~~"Yeah."~~ ~~So Wicki and Vinnie were racing along the line.~~ ~~Wicki: "Are you having fun Vinnie?"~~ ~~"Yeah."~~ ~~Wicki: "You know it reminds me the time that we used to do this back in America."~~ ~~"Really?"~~ ~~Wicki: "Yes. When we were young. We use to practice on our speeds together. And also we used to challenge each other to see who is the fastest."~~ ~~Philip had overheard their conversation.~~